Rechazo
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Naruto quería mucho a Hinata, pero no del modo en que ella desearía. Por suerte para el rubio la chica lo quiere tanto que mientras sea feliz ella será feliz. Y entre todo esto un Uchiha ligeramente celoso. SN. Shounen-ai


_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, yo solo se los tomo prestados a Kishimoto-sempai porque aun anhelo que el final haya sido un SasuNaru o un NaruSasu nwn**_

* * *

Sonrió con melancolía una vez más, odiaba lastimar a los demás, pero tampoco podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Hinata-chan cuando había alguien en su vida.

—Hinata-chan, sabes que te considero una gran amiga, 'ttebayo, pero lamentablemente yo sólo te quiero como a una hermana pequeña, sumimasen—

—No, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, aunque me gustaría saber, ¿Hay alguien para ti?—

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, realmente nadie sabía sobre aquella relación que mantenía con el que todos pensaban era solamente su mejor amigo, luego sopeso que para la chica debía ser doloroso el rechazo por lo cual enterarse después de que no confío en ella la podrían hacer sentir peor. Tomando un profundo respiro decidió ser sincero con su acompañante, después de todo ya era bastante tarde, a esas horas no debería haber nadie más para escuchar aquella confesión.

—Sí, estoy saliendo con alguien más 'ttebayo—

—¿Quién es?, ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe?, ¿Te trata adecuadamente?—

—Es el teme, pero me pidió mantenerlo como un secreto para evitar ataques de su club de fans, o al menos aquella excusa fue la que me dio, y sí, me trata de maravilla pese a todo, es más, mañana vamos a salir en una cita al cine, luego a los videojuegos y para concluir una cena en Ichiraku—

—Me alegra escucharte tan feliz, sólo espero que no te haga llorar nunca, o le mostraré porque mi familia es tan temida en artes marciales—

—Jejeje, por supuesto Hinata-chan, te veré mañana, ve a casa con cuidado 'ttebayo, y por favor, ¿Podrías no decirle a nadie lo que te confesé hoy?—

—Nos veremos mañana Naruto-kun, prometo guardar su pequeño secreto—

Todavía espero unos diez minutos más por si la chica regresaba, y de paso aclarar un poco sus ideas sobre la relación que sostenía con el Uchiha.

Camino con tranquilidad para abandonar el colegio, sorprendiéndose de encontrar al arisco ojinegro aún en la entrada, tal parecía que se quedó esperándolo mientras hablaba con Hinata.

—¿Qué pasó con Hyuuga?—

—Hinata-chan se me declaró ''ttebayo—

—Supongo que le rechazaste, ¿Verdad dobe?—

—Así es, pero tuve que contarle sobre lo nuestro, ante todo es mi mejor amiga, no deseo perderla si en mis manos está la posibilidad—

—Ya veo, espero que al menos mantenga su boca cerrada respecto al tema—

—Ella prometió mantener el secreto, además de mandarte una pequeña amenaza 'ttebayo—

—Muy bien, entonces supongo que lo mejor sería contarle a Gaara e Itachi sobre esto, después de todo es el único secreto que tenemos con ellos—

Por un momento se paralizo por semejante idea, a pesar de eso no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su pareja, eran personas a las que realmente apreciaban, no deseaba defraudarles, pero tampoco estaba seguro de como reaccionaría ante un rechazo de ellos.

—Yo... e... está bien, hay que decirles 'ttebayo, pero que sea el viernes, así podré evitarlos el fin de semana si reaccionan de forma negativa—

—Eso es perfecto cariño, pero por ahora, te acompañare a casa, ya es algo tarde para que alguien tan adorable como tú vaya sólo—

—Teme, tampoco debes exagerar, soy bastante capaz de defenderme por mi mismo 'ttebayo, no soy una princesa que necesita que su caballero la salve—

—Bien, bien, pero de todos modos permíteme acompañarte a casa—

—Lo que digas teme, ahora vámonos que ya es tarde—

Entre puyas con su amada pareja caminaron con rumbo a la casa de la familia Uzumaki, su secreto estaba pronto a ser revelado a dos de sus personas más queridas, sólo el tiempo mostraría que es lo que sucedería con esa relación a la larga.

* * *

 **~~Owari~~**

* * *

 _ **Esto estaba planeado para subirse el sábado 14, pero por cosas llamadas "tarea escolar", al final termino subiéndolo 2 días después, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... y pregunto por las palabras de una amiga ¿Gustarían que hiciera la confesión a Itachi y Gaara como un extra?.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo como nunca, sonrían y rueguen porque mi nivel de cursiladas baje de forma gradual cuando se me vaya la horrible gripa.**_

 ** _Hikari-chan fuera, por favor dejen reviews que me animan a escribir_**


End file.
